


Cumming of Age Ceremony

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Lotte no Omocha! | Astarotte no Omocha!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dogboys & Doggirls, Double Penetration, F/M, Futanari, Large Cock, Nipple Licking, Not Wearing Underwear, Parent/Child Incest, Pegging, Rimming, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Asuha and Lotte are graduating from milk to semen, and Merci wants to make a spectacle of it. Aside from Naoya, the only other cock she trusts as much is Ursula. After the ceremony, Asuha meets up with her father to continue their own private traditions, and Ursula wants to join in.
Relationships: Touhara Naoya/Touhara Asuha | Asuhariet Ygvar, Touhara Naoya/Úrsúla Sumarliði
Kudos: 11





	Cumming of Age Ceremony

Today was an auspicious day at Ygvar castle. Princess Lotte and Princess Asuha had begun succubus puberty, and that brought changes in their bodies. Their tails became longer and more sensitive, wings started sprouting on their back, and all the hallmarks of human puberty displayed themselves as well. The biggest change was one that couldn’t be seen on the surface. When puberty hit, succubi’s diet underwent a fundamental change. While they could still eat whatever they wanted, they absolutely had to have a regular helping of semen, or their bodies would be unable to function. Asuha and Lotte had felt a rumbling in their stomachs that told them the day was coming. They’d been preparing for this, tasting semen from time to time, but now they were going to have their first blowjobs as full-fledged succubi.

It didn’t matter where the semen went. As long as it entered their body, be it through their pussy, anus or mouth, it would be absorbed and used as nutrition. But blowjobs were the most preferential, treating it like a meal with no chance of reproduction. All of Princess Astarotte and Princess Asuhariet’s royal court had gathered in the main throne room, where the thrones weren’t designated for the princesses themselves, but for the dicks that were about to provide them with their first helping of a meal that would be with them for the rest of their days.

Lotte’s, at least. The elder of the sisters, Princess Asuhariet “Asuha” Touhara-Ygvar had been a lewd little succubus since before her first pubic hair sprouted. It was theorized that her father had distant ancestry from the thought-to-be-extinct incubi, which meant Asuha was potentially the first pureblooded succubus that the Ygvar kingdom had seen in generations. She craved for semen, and had been instructing Lotte for a long time now on proper dicksucking technique, all the better to allow her to properly draw out the most semen from a man’s balls.

“I’m so proud of my little girls,” said Queen Merci. “I remember my first time sucking a dick. There wasn’t all this ceremony, but I never thought Lotte would do it. It’s something worth celebrating.”

“It can’t be helped. Naoya has one of the best dicks in the entire kingdom,” said Elfleda Mirjasdottir. Effie, Lotte’s wet nurse and provider of all the castle’s milk from her fat, overflowing milky tits, had left her village to find a man to impregnate her. Now that Lotte was reaching puberty, Naoya had fulfilled his promise and had wild, baby-making sex with Effie in the kitchen. Come the day of Lotte’s first sucking, Effie was approaching her due date, her belly being even more swollen than her impressively hefty O-cups. Because of her pregnancy, her milk production had increased by multitudes, giving the castle more milk than it knew what to do with right as Lotte was being weaned off it.

Naoya Touhara, Asuha’s father and Lotte’s special someone, sat on one of the thrones. On the other was Ursula, Queen Merci’s bodyguard, personal assistant and cum reserve. As a Varhund, though her body was definitely that of a woman, she had a cock and balls just above her pussy. They were large, and produced more than enough semen to keep a succubus happy. Ursula and Naoya dropped their pants, exposing their two hard cocks and four plump balls. Naoya was longer and thicker than Ursula’s, but hers was still larger than many men’s in the kingdom.

“Yay, it’s papa’s dick!” said Asuha.

“Asuha, you know what we agreed to,” said Lotte. “I’ll be the one to suck his dick for my first time. You’ve been sucking him for how long now? Let me have a turn. You can take Ursula’s penis!”

“Princess Lotte, if you ever want to use my penis, I’d be happy to provide,” said Ursula. “To service the Queen and her daughter is a great honor for a Varhund like myself.”

“I wonder if a Varhund’s semen tastes different,” Asuha said. “There’s so many dicks and so many flavors of cum! I can’t wait to try them all!”

“She’s like a kid in a candy store,” said Naoya. “Lotte, anytime you’re ready.”

“Princess Asuha, my erection is yours to do as you please,” said Ursula.

Asuha and Lotte approached the throne. When Asuha bent over to lower her mouth onto Ursula’s dick, it became immediately clear that Asuha had once again not bothered to put on panties. Her perfectly round bubble butt and puffy pussy were exposed to the throne room, a sight that everyone there had seen before. Asuha shook her ass back and forth as she lowered her head down to meet Ursula’s cock, eager to get her first taste of semen as a mature succubus.

Slurping sounds filled the room. Naoya and Ursula’s long, thick cocks had disappeared into the young girls’ mouth, soaked in their saliva as their heads bobbed up and down between their legs. Ursula was trying to remain dignified, but couldn’t resist moving her hands to her breasts. She wanted to tease her nipples, make herself get off and empty her balls into Asuha’s waiting mouth. Naoya was grunting loudly, the warm, sucking force of Lotte’s mouth enveloping his dick.

“Princess Asuha, you are extraordinarily good at this,” said Ursula.

“She’s a fellatio expert,” Naoya said. “I have no idea where she picked it up from. Her pussy’s incredible, too.”

“Aww, papa, you’re praising me,” said Asuha, her words muffled by Ursula’s dick. She was now rolling her tongue around the underside of Ursula’s glans, lapping up the drops of precum falling from the tip.

Lotte’s competitive streak had been fired up. This was her palace and she wasn’t going to lose to her older sister when it came to sucking cock. She pushed Naoya’s dick as far as it could go into her mouth, sucking on it while looking up into his eyes. Lotte was determined, using her fingers as well as her mouth to make Naoya tremble. Asuha followed her lead, pushing Ursula so far inside her that she was nearly at her throat.

While she sucked, Asuha moved her fingers down to her bare pussy. She stuck her middle finger up her slit while continuing to massage her lower lips with the rest of her hand. Her thumb brushed against her clit, bringing her close to orgasm even though she was the one sucking. From this view, Merci could get a good view of Asuha’s puckering butthole. Merci wondered when she’d teach her daughters about anal. She didn’t want them accidentally getting pregnant like she had with Asuha all those years ago.

“Wonder if she’d be good at eating pussy,” said Merci.

“I did see her licking Lotte’s pussy in the bath the other day,” said Judit. “I think Asuha’s perpetually horny. Given how much of a stud her father is, that’s hardly surprising.”

Effie was getting so turned on from watching that her nipples had gotten hard, and were now leaking onto her maid outfit. Without Asuha and Lotte to breastfeed from her anymore, she was lucky that she was giving birth soon. All that extra milk needed to go somewhere. Effie groped and fondled her own breasts, teasing herself as she watched the sister princesses suck cock with great gusto.

Wanting to absolutely make sure that Naoya came before Ursula, Lotte played with his balls. She rolled his family jewels around, teasing them with the tips of her fingers. Naoya had been holding back from having sex for a few days, so he was even more sensitive than usual. Lotte kept smooching at his dick, making it throb even harder inside her mouth. The heat of orgasm, of climax, swelled up in her cheeks. Naoya was approaching the moment that he had been anticipating.

Seconds ahead of Ursula, Naoya blew his load inside Lotte’s mouth. Her tongue, her palate, all of it was filled with hot wads of spunk. Lotte gulped down what she could, keeping her mouth on his cock until he had gone slightly soft. She pulled away from his glans, a line of saliva linking her mouth to his dick. Lotte opened up and showed Naoya her tongue, covered in his hot cum.

“Thanks for the meal,” Lotte said. “My hunger is gone. I... love semen. I don’t want to go a day without sucking your dick.”

“Yes, that feeling,” said Merci. “You’ve finally come into being a succubus. I remember that feeling well.” She was wiping her tears, crying from happiness. “I started looking for hot men for my harem shortly after that.”

“Naoya’s so big and has such thick loads that I don’t need another man,” said Lotte. “But I’ll share him with you, mom. And Asuha. He’s part of our family.”

“If you want to meet more hot men, I’m not opposed to it,” said Merci. “It’s a succubus’ nature.”

At the other throne, Ursula had been cumming nonstop for a short while. As a futanari, she could have multiple orgasms in a way that a normal man couldn’t. Compared to Naoya’s refractory period, hers was almost nonexistent. She had been blowing nut after nut into Asuha’s mouth, filling her with so much cum she was gulping it down like a milkshake. Her lips were covered in the stuff. It was rolling down her chin, and Asuha planned to scoop that onto her finger and eat it, too.

“Miss Ursula’s cum is really delicious,” said Asuha. “You must really love this stuff, mom. I can feel it bubbling in my tummy.”

“You’re greedy, Asuha,” said Merci.

“At least leave a little for Her Majesty,” said Merci. “What kind of a cum-sponge is your daughter’s mouth, Naoya?”

“She must have gotten it from her mother’s side of the family,” said Naoya. “Though I know how much everyone in here owes something to my dick.”

The gathered court of Lotte’s broke out into applause as the princesses, cum still on their lips, got up from the throne. They showed their budding wings, knowing that their future, as princesses and candidates for queen, lay ahead. However, Asuha felt her stomach growling. She had loved drinking Ursula’s jizz, but she was still hungry. It would be lunchtime soon, and Effie’s milk just wasn’t going to cut it anymore, no matter how many bottles she guzzled.

Long before she came to live with Lotte, Asuha’s dormant succubus nature had focused itself on the nearest dick. Her father’s. About a year prior to being hired by Lotte, Asuha had been regularly sucking off her father and letting him use her pussy. They kept it secret from their neighbors, but Asuha was a naughty girl. Succubi take in so much semen for their nutritional needs that getting pregnant is a somewhat tougher task, and Asuha hadn’t even hit her period yet. As far as she knew, she was fine.

“Papa,” said Asuha, opening the door to Naoya’s room. “I’m still hungry. Can you pull out your dick for me and let me have a quickie?”

“Asuha, you know that if you have too much semen, you won’t have enough room for dinner later,” said Naoya.

“Papa, you’re silly,” Asuha said. “Mom told me there’s no such thing as too much semen for a succubus. They can live off dick milk alone. And my belly’s still hungry for some of yours. It’s my favorite.”

Asuha lifted her skirt, showing her father her pussy. It was still dripping wet with love juice from her earlier intense blowjob session. Ursula had needed to take a short nap to recover from just how good Asuha was. Naoya sighed and unbuckled his pants. He needed to help Effie in the kitchen, but a quickie with Asuha would be over before he knew it. Asuha closed the door, but didn’t lock it.

Naoya’s cock was one of the biggest any of the women had ever seen. Despite his boyish face, he had a monster dick that showed no matter how he tucked it into his underwear. It had gotten stuffy and musky again, and Asuha loved it when it smelled. She licked along the shaft, taking his beads of sweat into her mouth and slurping on his hardening shaft. Naoya was so used to this by this point that he only let out a few grunts to let Asuha know that she was hitting his weak points.

“I love papa’s dick,” said Asuha, her mouth muffled. “So thick and hot.”

Asuha was sucking loudly. She had left the door open just a bit so that someone could peek in on them if they wanted. For a girl who ran around without panties, it was no shock she had a bit of an exhibitionist side. She cupped her father’s balls in her hands as Lotte had done earlier, feeling the semen warming up inside, ready to be sprayed into her mouth. Naoya looked down, the sucking force of Asuha’s small, wet mouth surprising him even now.

“Asuha... you’re doing too good...” he said.

“I want it in my pussy, too,” Asuha said. “Mom said that’s the best place for a succubus to gather semen.”

“After that, will you stop asking?” asked Naoya.

“I promise I’ll be full after that,” said Asuha. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want some of your salty cream for dessert.”

Asuha took her father’s dick as far into her mouth as she could. Naoya gripped the bedsheets, arching his hips forward as he came inside Asuha’s mouth. Another thick, goopy load of cum spilled from his dick. Asuha gulped it down, gargling it in her mouth before swallowing it happily. As her father’s sticky cum went down into her stomach, she felt elated. These moments that she shared with her father were her favorite, even more than when she and Lotte would drink from both of Effie’s milk-swollen breasts at the same time. They could drain her dry in minutes, but that was nothing compared to when she had a dick in front of her.

Turning around, Asuha presented her dripping wet young pussy to her father. No foreplay was needed. Her pussy knew the exact shape of her father’s dick, and could accept it in a single thrust. Asuha sat on his lap, lowering her pussy onto him with a lewd, wet sound that made her nipples start to tingle. As her father’s dick spread her apart, Asuha moaned happily. Sharing this dick with Lotte meant that her new life as a princess was going to be wonderful going forward.

As she settled into riding Naoya’s cock, the door creaked open. The first thing Asuha saw peek through the door was the tip of Ursula’s erection, followed by the rest of her. She was wearing only her underwear, having been watching from behind the door since Asuha started her blowjob. She had already fed Lotte and Merci their daily servings of semen, and now she was ready to help Asuha once again. What she had witnessed behind the door left her in awe.

“I wasn’t aware you were having these kind of relations with your father,” said Ursula. “Naoya has such a massive thing, and your pussy’s already taken it up to the base. I’m quite impressed with your sexual skills, Princess Asuha.”

“It’s nothing. I’ve been fucking papa for a good while,” said Asuha. “Do you want papa to plow your pussy, too?”

“Eventually,” said Ursula. “My penis was itching when I saw you two going at it. Her Majesty had shown me pictures of Naoya crossdressing, and it turned me on so much. I would love to make love to both of your assholes.”

“Yay, I’ve always wanted to try buttsex!” Asuha said. “Come on in, Ursula. Having a second penis makes things more fun. I loved how full your cum made me feel earlier.”

“Female Varhund are known for the quality of their semen,” said Ursula. “It’s been Merci’s favorite ever since she was about your age. To serve multiple generations of the Ygvar family with my penis is a great honor.”

Ursula approached Asuha, and grabbed onto her butt cheeks. She spread them apart, getting a look at Asuha’s tight, puckering butthole. Succubi didn’t need to have anal sex, but quite a few of them enjoyed it. Ursula could recall many occasions where she had been deep inside the Queen’s butt, pushing her cock into the deepest depths of Merci’s bowels. As tight as they were, Asuha’s looked even tighter. It was already soaked with her pussy juices that had run down, making it easy to slide inside.

Poking her tip against Asuha’s butt, Ursula spread it open, slipping the tip deep inside Asuha’s tight little anus. First the tip, then the rest of the shaft followed. Asuha’s butthole swallowed up her dick, taking it until Ursula was all the way inside Asuha, her balls resting against the soft flesh of Asuha’s springy butt. Asuha was blushing bright red and letting out cute moans, her body having already adjusted to having Ursula’s prick inside her ass.

“Two penises!” said Asuha. “This feels so good! Ursula, thanks for putting it inside my butt.”

“Naoya, I can feel your dick inside Asuha’s pussy... from the other side,” said Ursula. “It’s like I’m frotting with you through your daughter.”

“It’s an odd feeling,” said Naoya. “Asuha, we’re going to start moving. We can pull out if it hurts you.”

“Papa, Ursula, don’t stop until my pussy and butt are full of delicious cum,” said Asuha. “I’m really hungry for semen.”

Ursula pulled out of Asuha, while Naoya thrust his cock back inside. The familiar warmth and the shape of the folds of his daughter’s pussy was soothing to his dick. Lotte was going to start taking her cum through her pussy soon, but she was inexperienced with men and sex in general. Asuha knew exactly the right parts to squeeze down on his cock, pushing his balls closer to release.

“Naoya, I know your penis impregnated Her Majesty in the past, and Effie. Though I may have this dick, I have a very tight pussy that’s been telling my body to reproduce for a while now. As much as I love Merci, she can’t get me pregnant. I would love the honor of bearing your child,” said Ursula.

“Lotte and I are going to have so many sisters!” said Asuha. “Do it, papa! I want to watch you fuck Miss Ursula. Both of you have really big dicks!”

“Asuha, don’t say things like that,” said Naoya. “It might make Ursula so hard she hurts your cute butt.”

“It’s a succubus butt,” said Asuha. “Even at this age, it can take a hard pounding.” Asuha’s wings fluttered like a hummingbird. She turned around to see Ursula sweating at Asuha encouraging her to get with her father. Her cock became so hard that it felt like she was going to blow inside Asuha already. Sweating profusely, Ursula reached for Asuha’s dress and pulled it off her body, stripping her. Her small breasts had only just begun to bud. Asuha knew from experience that she would become rather busty when she grew up, while Lotte’s ass would only get fatter and wider.

Ursula pinched Asuha’s hard nipples, rolling them around between her thumb and forefinger. Asuha’s pussy and asshole clenched even tighter around the two dicks as they continued pounding her. She moaned so loud it could be heard out in the hallway. Ursula and Naoya kept alternating their thrusts, their dicks throbbing hard inside Asuka’s petite body. Ursula leaned in until her breasts squished into Asuha’s back, her nipples rubbing right at the spot where Asuha’s wings had grown in.

“Cumming!” Asuha shouted. With a final push, her father’s and Ursula’s dick both began pumping hot loads of spunk inside her. Naoya’s incubus roots were so strong that as cum flowed into Asuha’s womb, it began to make her belly bulging and round, only aided by Ursula draining her balls inside Asuha’s butthole. Naoya, finally reaching a half-hard state, pulled out of Asuha as Ursula removed her dick from Asuha’s butt. Ashua fell back onto the pillow, sticky gobs of cum dribbling out of all three of her holes.

“My belly’s packed full of papa’s cum,” said Asuha, lovingly patting her swollen stomach. “And my butt’s full of Miss Ursula’s. That was delicious.”

“I need a break...” Naoya said. “Lotte and Merci have already asked me to have a threesome with them later tonight.”

“You can’t fuck Lotte with a limp dick,” said Asuha. Lotte looked at Ursula with a devilish gleam in her eye. Leaving a trail of semen behind her, she crawled across the bed and groped one of Ursula’s breasts. Asuha flicked her tongue around the tip, licking and slurping at Ursula’s nipple. Her dog ears turned upward, and her cock began to twitch back to life. Ursula understood why Effie was hesitant to let the girls drink directly from her tits.

“What are you doing?” asked Ursula.

“Papa can get hard again if you tickle his prostate,” said Asuha. “I learned about that from one of mom’s books. All you have to do is stick your penis inside his butt. It’ll feel just as good as my butt!”

“I’ve never given it to a man before,” said Ursula. “But I want to do anything I can to help Her Majesty’s lover. Naoya, if you would present your buttocks to me, please!”

Naoya got on all fours, with his ass raised in the air. It was a surprisingly soft-looking ass for a man his age, contrasting with the elephant trunk of a dick that hung between his legs. Even half-hard, Ursula couldn’t help but cover her mouth in shock that he was bigger than her, and she was quite hung as it was. Asuha got up behind her father, licking around his asshole to lube it up. Succubus spit was much better than human’s for sexual purposes. After cheerfully licking Naoya’s ass, his hole was shimmering wet, ready to accept Ursula inside him.

“Asuha, do you really think this is a good idea?” Naoya said. “I’ve never done this before...”

“Keeping papa hard is the duty of the women in this castle,” said Asuha. “Go ahead, Miss Ursula. Show me my dad’s anal face!”

First it was the tip. Then the rest of it. Naoya was unprepared for the feeling of fullness that would come from Ursula sticking her dick inside him. It was warm and throbbing. He knew what that felt like with his own cock, but Ursula’s was different. The shape of her glans and the thickness of her cock slowly made their way into the depths of his ass, getting him used to the feeling. Asuha watched, starry-eyed, as the dick that had been inside her only a few minutes ago vanished into her father’s butt.

“How does it feel, papa?” Asuha asked.

“This is... different,” said Naoya. As Ursula’s dick brushed against his prostate, he felt the blood flowing through his body. It was a pleasure that he had never experienced before, over many years of masturbating and having his dick played with by the women of the kingdom. Still dangling just above the bed sheets, Naoya’s dick twitched and began to erect once again, returning to its incredibly full thickness.

Ursula grabbed onto Naoya’s butt cheeks, and began humping his ass, giving into her dog-like instincts. With each thrust, Naoya felt like she was about to remove her cock from his butt, before she plunged back in, going a little further each time. His asshole was being stretched, each push spreading a faintly pleasurable buzzing throughout his entire lower body.

Asuha moved her lips back to Ursula’s nipple, sucking and rolling her tongue around the tip. As she sucked, Ursula’s dick got harder and longer inside her father’s ass, her thrusting growing more passionate as her dick reached its full erection. Asuha sucked at Ursula’s nipples, tugging and watching her breasts squish into her face. Ursula let out cute moans that sounded like barks, the pleasure from her nipples and the tightness closing around her dick being too much for her.

“You really are her daughter,” said Ursula. “Your tit sucking technique is too good.”

“Thanks,” said Asuha.

“Ursula... this is feeling too good..” Naoya said. “I can’t hold back.”

“That’s no good, papa,” Asuha said. “You need to be edging so you can blow a big load in Lotte’s pussy!”

Ursula’s repeated thrusts grew stronger, her balls slapping against Naoya’s ass. Naoya could feel her dick throbbing inside him, about to explode. The sound of it sliding in and out of his ass, and the lewd slurping noises as Asuha played with Ursula’s nipples, was wearing him out even faster than Asuha’s succubus draining. He gripped onto the sheets, his dick wildly shaking about as Ursula held tight to his ass.

“I’m going to... cum inside your ass,” said Ursula. “I’ll be gentle.”

“Ursula!” Naoya called out.

Ursula brought her body close to his. She felt a tension in her balls that released just after. Hot wads of spunk flowed from her dick into Naoya’s ass, giving him a warmth that felt similar to chugging an entire glass of Effie’s milk at once. His dick, already limp from Asuha’s blowjob and fucking earlier, remained hard, but only dripped out precum. Asuha had been whispering to Ursula the right way to fuck him, that would keep him hard for later in the evening.

After climaxing, Ursula pulled her softening dick out of Naoya. Asuha looked at her limp penis, admiring that it was still pretty big and cute even when she wasn’t erect. “Miss Ursula, can we take a bath together before dinner? I want to take a closer look at your penis.”

“You’re welcome to,” said Ursula.

As they left for the baths, Naoya stayed on the bed until the soreness in his ass went away. He and Effie served dinner for everyone, though Naoya had taken to drinking Effie’s milk in the kitchen to help soothe the aches and pains in his lower body. As the succubus queen and the two princess sisters gathered around the table with all of Lotte’s inner circle, they reached for small glasses at their sides. Three cups, each filled with bubbly, still warm semen.

“A toast to Asuha and Lotte on becoming full-fledged succubi!” said Merci. “I’m so proud of my daughters.”

“Cheers!” said everyone at the table.

Naoya watched the three succubus women gulping down the semen from the cups. He saw it going down their throats and into their stomachs, dribbling down their chins. The sight of it was making him hard again, his dick still on edge after Ursula had teased his prostate. Asuha licked her lips, looking at her father. She glanced over at Lotte and her mother, with an eye towards the bedroom.

“What are we gonna do for dessert?”


End file.
